Unexpected
by mmcutie
Summary: Harry Potter has a cousin... But Ryder's a girl. Turns out that James Potter had a brother he never knew about. So Harry has some extended family, that's just now coming to light... this is after the war... *hint Malfoy is trying to turn a new leaf.*
1. Chapter 1 & 2:

Unexpected

Summary: Harry Potter has a cousin... But Ryder's a girl. Turns out that James Potter had a brother he never knew about. So Harry has some extended family, that's just now coming to light... this is after the war... *hint Malfoy is trying to turn a new leaf.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Ryder Daniels and her messed up family. Enjoy!

Chapter One: Cruel Intentions

Ryder Daniels had known for years that she was different. She had also known that she was a witch. Ever since she could remember she had been using a little magic to help make her life a bit better. Ryder's parent had died in a car crash when she was very young so she was stuck living with her her uncle,her mother's brother, and his family. They were very cruel to her. She was basically a salve. They even chained her to a wall in the basement so she wouldn't think to run away at night. Ryder was allowed some things, the bare minimum for clothes and hygiene, she was allowed enough food to make her healthy but not full. And she was allowed to go to public school. When Ryder wasn't at school she was to clean the house, take care of the pets, do the laundry, wash the dishes, and prepare all the meals. Ryder's uncle is named Theon Matters, his wife's name is Helena Matters, and their son Jason Matters. Jason was to say the least a spoiled brat. He demanded that he have all the best and coolest things. He never cared how much it cost. Theon would gladly buy it for Jason no matter what it was.

Jason was also the reason that Hogwarts invited Ryder to go to school there. One night Ryder looked up from her book having heard a crash and muttered cursings. She got up from her bed and walked a few feet, the chains rattling lightly as she did so. Everything was silent and the a figure came out of the shadows and into the light her lamp cast. It was Jason, he walked up to Ryder, as he got closer she could smell alcohol on him. Ryder had a bad feeling in her stomach. Jason was breathing heavy, and the closer he got to her, she would back away. When they were almost a foot away from her bed, Jason, almost lightning fast grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Jason jumped on Ryder and started ripping her clothes off. Ryder thrashed and struggled. Hitting and clawing at his face. Jason got her PJ bottoms off and had ripped the straps off her shirt. They struggled so much that they both fell off the bed.

Ryder taking a chance ran as fast as she could. Something grabbed her foot and yanked her so she fell on her face. She looked down and saw that her chain had tripped her, she looked over at Jason. He had a twisted grin on his face. He reached over and pulled her chain, Ryder was pulled closer to Jason. He pulled the chain, and she was clawing at the ground trying to grab hold of something. When Ryder found nothing she started screaming. She was so terrified, she knew what he wanted but she wasn't going to give it to him without a damn good fight. Jason pulled her under him and grabbed her hands in one of his hands, with his other hand he started undoing his pants. Just then the door to the basement, which Jason had locked prior to coming down, was blasted open. Both Ryder and Jason stopped, as they both saw a giant of a man standing in front of them.

The giant walked over to Jason and threw him off of Ryder. Jason hit the opposite wall and blacked out. Ryder seeing as she was having a difficult time trying to get Jason off of her she'd have no chance against this giant. So instead of struggling Ryder laid still as the giant turned to her. She got a look at him, he was roughly 6'1'', has a rats nest of long curly brown hair and a beard to match. Ryder was still weeping but no longer felt terrified or threatened. The giant bent over grabbed the chain, he gave a yank and the end of the chain attached to the wall broke free. A woman Ryder hadn't noticed rushed over and pulled out what looked like a stick from her green robes. The woman muttered something under her breath and Ryder watched as the chain still attached to her foot disappeared. Ryder freaked out. You see at this point Ryder was full of adrenaline and thought she was seeing this. The woman could tell this, and so for Ryder's protection muttered a few words and with a wave of her wand put a sleeping spell on Ryder. Ryder closed her eyes and was instantly asleep. The woman beckoned to the young man that she had brought with her.

"Pick her up and take her back to Hogwarts please Mr. Malfoy," said the woman.

"Yes Headmistress McGonagall," said Draco Malfoy.

Draco picked Ryder up and carried her upstairs.

Chapter Two: First Impressions

Ryder having been always accustomed to waking up slowly. First came consciousness, then feeling, hearing, and then she'd slowly take open her eyes. This was almost a ritual for her in the morning. And just like every morning she gained her consciousness, but then everything else was all wrong. The bed she was laying in was not her bed. This bed was soft and smelled nice, her bed was lumpy and smelled of mildew. She could also feel someone was holding her right hand. Ryder was still partially asleep so she wasn't able to have a full freak out. Next came hearing, and it was all wrong. She could hear people moving about and talking softly. Strangely they all sounded female. She could also hear soft breathing coming from her right side, as if someone was sleeping. This was wrong yet again. Ryder shouldn't be able to hear people, she should hear the leaky pipe and her aunt moving about in the kitchen above her. Ryder was more conscious now and slowly opened her eyes. There was a group of girls surrounding the bed Ryder was in. She didn't speak only blinked at them. The group of girls just stared at Ryder waiting for her to do something. Ryder heard the soft breaking again and looked to her right.

She saw a boy. He was sitting in a chair pulled up to the side of her bed. He was slumped over the side of the bed asleep, holding her hand. Ryder still said nothing. The events of last night ran through her head and silent tears ran down her cheeks. Ryder looked back at the girls.

"Who's he," She whispered, not wanting to wake the mystery boy up.

" That's Draco Malfoy," a mocha colored girl said, then giggled which prompted the other girls to giggle too.

"Where am I," Ryder asked still whispering.

The mocha colored girl was about to reply when she was cut off by someone Ryder couldn't see.

"You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the Gryffindor girls dormitory," the unknown speaker said.

There was a stirring to Ryder's right as the mystery boy woke up. The group of girls parted to make room for the speaker. It was the woman from last night. Ryder got a better look at her than she had last night. The woman was tall and severe - looking, her salt and pepper hair was tied in a tight bun, she had on the same emerald green robes and pointed hat as yesterday. She had a very prim expression on her face. She looked to be seventy years old.

"Mr. Malfoy," The woman said.

"Ye-yes Headmistress McGonagall," The mystery boy said, looking as pale as a ghost.

"Can you please take Miss Daniels up to my office, that is after you find yourselves something to eat," the Headmistress said with a ghost of an amused smile.

"Yes Headmistress," Said Mr. Malfoy.

The Headmistress left the room as the girls started to giggle. Ryder looked back over at the boy who was known as Mr. Malfoy. With his head up she could see his face. He had pale blond hair, that almost looked white. It was rumpled from sleep, giving him a cute messy haired look. He had startling blue eyes, they were almost the same color of the Caribbean Sea. He had a large nose but that fit his face. He had high cheekbones and full lips. He was absolutely beautiful. They sat there, Ryder and Draco, just staring at each other. The girls in the dorm had gone about their business but were sneaking glances at the two of them and giggling. Ryder would have kept staring at the beautiful creature in front of her but then her stomach growled. The growl was so loud that all the girls heard it and laughed. Ryder blushed, turning a scarlet red. Mr. Malfoy smiled and rose to his feet.

Ryder followed because Mr. Malfoy still had a hold of her hand. Ryder remembering that her cousin last night had ripped her clothes off of her quickly let go of Mr. Malfoy's hand and dove back in the bed and under the sheets before he could see her naked.

"Hey what was that for," Said Mr. Malfoy, he put a hand on her and shook her lightly.

" Go away I'm not dressed," Ryder called out.

"You are dressed, I redressed you after we got here," Came Malfoy's reply after a few minutes. He had waited till the Gryffindor girls had left. Ryder pushed the blankets down to reveal that she was indeed redressed. Malfoy took Ryder's hand and helped her stand. They then without talking went down to the Gryffindor Common Room. Malfoy went to the fridge and picked out some fruit for them to eat, and some juice to wash it down with. They were alone in Gryffindor Common Room.

"So, ah, what's your name," Ryder asked when she had finished eating.

"Draco Malfoy. What's your name," Draco asked swallowing his mouthful of fruit.

"Ryder Daniels."

There was a silence, the two teens just stared at each other. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful Ryder was. She has long luscious curly blond hair, distractingly beautiful green eyes, and her lips, god it was taking all his willpower not to lean over and kiss her senseless. Draco's eyes traveled down over her body, taking in her breast, her flat stomach, her small hips, and her skinny legs. Last night he had notice how thin she was. At the time he had ask why she was so thin. But given the fact that she had been chained in the basement and her sick cousin Draco had come to the conclusion that they had starved her. They had probably only given her enough food to look healthy so no one would wonder why she looked like a skeleton. Draco had been so furious that he had wanted to go back to her Uncle's house and kill them all. The only thing that had stopped him was Ryder herself. When he had put her in the bed and was about to go she had stopped him by putting her hand on his arm and begged him not to leave her. He had complied of course. Draco had at that instant realized that he would never be able to deny Ryder anything, even if it was impossible, someway, somehow he'd get her whatever she wanted. Ryder was wearing some of Hermione Granger's clothes. Ryder had on an orange noodle strap tank top and red, yellow and orange pajama pants. She looked so cute in them. And Granger didn't mind lending out her clothes. God she hot, thought Draco.

Ryder couldn't help but notice Draco's body. He had wide shoulders, a broad chest, and from what she could tell from his snug gray shirt he had a very good chiseled body. Ryder was almost drooling at the mouth. Damn he's hot, Ryder thought. Draco was dressed in a snug gray tee shirt and from fitting jeans and an emerald green zip up hoodie and green converse. Ryder's eyes traveled back up to Draco's face and lingered on his lips. A strong urge to kiss him came over her. She didn't realize that she was leaning into him until her lips were a hairs breadth away from his. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks and could smell the fruit he had just ate. Ryder looked up at Draco's ocean blue eyes, she could see a hunger burning there. A desire to devour her mouth. Ryder closed her eyes and before she could close the gap was hit in the head by an enchanted airplane.

"Ow," Ryder said backing away from Draco and glaring at the airplane.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh. He'd been so close to tasting her sweet tempting lips. Stupid airplane, couldn't have come at a worse time. Draco sighed again picking up the infernal object. He unfolded it and read it. It said :

' , Please bring Miss Daniels to my office. ~ Headmistress McGonagall.'

Draco again sighed, but it sounded more defeated than angry.

"Come on I think Grange's got some clothes you can wear," Draco said standing up.

"Oh, that's ok," Ryder said standing as well.

Before Draco could ask Ryder to elaborate Ryder snapped her fingers and instantly had on a tight green stretch tank top, comfortable jeans, black converse, and a black zip up hoodie. She also smelled fresh as if she had just showered, her hair was brushed, and her makeup was done, it was silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner. She also had Grange's pjs neatly folded in her hands. Ryder snapped her fingers again and the clothes floated up to the girls dorm room. Draco stared open mouthed at Ryder. He couldn't believe that she could do that. He couldn't believe that you could do that anyway.

"What," asked Ryder blushing a little.

"How did you do that," Draco asked still gawking at her.

"Um, I just wished for it, imagined it and willed it to happen. Why can't you do that," she asked looking at Draco through her eyelashes. With him standing she noticed that he was a good few inches taller than her. Ryder was only 5' 1'', wheres Draco was 5' 9''.

"I've never tried," Draco stated kind of baffled. It really had never occurred to him to make something appear. He'd have to try it, "Anyway lets go see the Headmistress," He said shaking his head to clear it. Draco could sense that Ryder was going to be one surprise after another.

Draco and Ryder left the Gryffindor Common Room and walked the silent halls of Hogwarts. They walked in silence, Draco watched as Ryder tried to take everything in. Everything was animated, the stairs move and shifted going to different locations in Hogwarts. The pictures moved and spoke and makes noise. It was all so strange to Ryder. Almost absent mindedly she reached over and slipped her arm through Draco's, placing her hand at his elbow. Draco secretly smiled at this. He looked at Ryder's face, her expression one slightly confused but curious. They walked slowly so as Ryder could look her fill. They turned corner after corner until they reach the Headmaster's Tower. Draco stepped up to the gargoyle and whispered the password. The gargoyle stepped aside and a spiral staircase was revealed. Draco took Ryder's hand and lead the way up.

Headmistress McGonagall was seated behind her desk. McGonagall didn't look up from the papers she was signing as the two teens entered. The door the teens had just entered closed on its own, startling Ryder, she looked behind her at the door. Ryder clutched at Draco, she was feeling a little spooked in this space. There were pictures overhead that moved, the walls were covered in shelves, the shelves were as tall as the ceiling and filled to the brim with books and strange nick-nacks. Draco and Ryder stood at McGonagall's desk, Ryder was standing a little behind Draco.

"Miss Daniels," McGonagall said looking up. She had an amused smile on her face as she looked at the two teens. McGonagall could already see a love interest brewing between them, "I would like to formally welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

"Thank you," Ryder said.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said looking at him.

"Yes," Draco said straightening a little.

"You are excused from your classes today. I would like you to take Miss Daniels on a tour of Hogwarts and the grounds. But be back for lunch, we'll sort her into her appropriate house then, in front of the school," McGonagall said with a small smile, then went back to looking at the papers on her desk, dismissing them.

Draco and Ryder left and started the tour. Draco talked about the history of Hogwarts and all the recent events. He even told about the Adventures of the Harry Potter gang. He even manage to do so without sounding disdained or biais. Really Draco had nothing against Harry, all that hate over the years was simply because his father hated Potter and Draco had so much pressure from his dad and the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but now that his dad was in jail, and the Death Eaters disbanded, dead, or in jail, and Lord Voldemort dead, Draco and Harry have a shaky friendship, but a friendship nonetheless. Draco left out no details when telling all this. He also answered any questions that Ryder had. They walked slowly through the hall of Hogwarts, Ryder walked next to Draco, her hands at his elbow.

Soon they found themselves on the way to meet Hagrid. Hagrid had a nice cozy cottage on the grounds. Draco walked up to the half giant's door and knocked. The door opened instantly, in the doorway stood Hagrid. Ryder remembered the giant standing in front of them from the night before. He had thrown Jason off of her and had pulled her chains out of the wall. Without thinking she ran up and hugged the half giant, muttering inaudibly her thanks and crying. Hagrid caught by surprise hugged her back every gently, and after a minute pulled her away.

"What did you say dear, I couldn't hear you," Hagrid asked bending so he could look her in the eye.

"I said thank you so much for last night. You can't know how grateful I am for you showing up and putting a stop to Jason," Ryder said wiping tears from her face.

Hagrid blushed embarrassed by the thanks only nodded. Draco came up behind Ryder and put his hands on her shoulders. Hagrid watched this with some curiosity. He invited them in for some tea.

"So what brings you both down here," Hagrid asked fixing the kettle.

"McGonagall asked me to show Ryder around for the day," Draco said, while sneaking glances with Ryder.

"Ah, well I'm Rubeus Hagrid gamekeeper, Keeper of Keys and Grounds, and Care for Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts," Hagrid said with a proud smile.

Draco and Ryder stayed and visited with Hagrid, they talked about Quidditch. And after a while left Hagrid's to continue with their tour. Hagrid watch them from his doorway. He had never seen Malfoy like that. All lovey-dovey, and genuinely smiling, not sneering, and so gentle. Hagrid couldn't remember a time when Malfoy had been gentle. It was somewhat refreshing. Hagrid could see that Malfoy was falling for Ryder, and Malfoy was gonna fall hard.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Sorting Hat

Author's note: Hey guys, did you know that Tom Felton is a singer? look him up on Google and it will give you a short list of songs... their pretty good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or and of the Harry Potter characters... Its sad I know... :(

Draco and Ryder finished their tour just as the lunch hour was approaching, so they headed back into the castle. Students swarmed the halls, all heading to the Dining Hall. Goyle called out to Draco, Draco waved in response. All of the Slytherins were making an effort to be nicer and not so snobby. The other houses were accepting of this, and were being nicer towards Slytherin. Everyone and everything was changing after the war. Ryder and Draco entered the Dining Hall, Draco immediately took Ryder over to the Professor's table at the head of the room. They stood off to the side, waiting for everyone to settle into their seats and quiet for McGonagall, who stood at the podium.

"Attention, Students. We have here a situation that has never occurred before. A new student has come to Hogwarts, she will be in her seventh year, but she has never before been to any magical school. Somehow she has flown under the radar until of late. I would now like to call Miss Ryder Daniels up to the stage to have her sorted into a house," McGonagall said and gestured for Ryder to step forward.

Ryder did so, almost reluctant to leave Draco's side. The students of Hogwarts saw this and began to whisper. 'She must be a really awful person if she's associating with Draco Malfoy.' And ' Who is this chick and what's she doing with that wanna be Death Eater.' Ryder heard these and was mildly curious as to the reaction. Draco had during the tour told her everything. All of it, everything that had happened, all of what happened to Harry and his friends, Draco's family's involvement, what would happen when she was seen with him. Draco had warned many times, during the tour about how she would be treated if she continued a friendship with him. Because everyone let's face it Draco is not the most liked at Hogwarts. But Ryder was used to being an outcast, and if she was going to be an outcast at a school for people just like her just because she hung out with the hottest guy she had ever set eyes on then she'd happily be hated by everyone.

McGonagall pulled the Sorting Hat out of her robe and placed it on top of Ryder's head. The thing took a gasp as it woke up.

"Ah, another Potter," The Sorting Hat said out loud, at this everyone in the dining room stilled and did not breath.

"Wh-what do you mean another Potter," Ryder asked in a shaky voice.

"You dear girl are Harry Potter's cousin. Edward Potter's child. Now which house to place you in, uhm, Gryffindor or Slytherin," The Sorting Hat still spoke out loud.

"I-I don't know. You're the Sorting Hat you choose," Ryder said on the verge of panic.

She had another male cousin. With what happened last night Ryder didn't know if she wanted anything to do with Harry Potter. Even before hearing that he was her cousin, she didn't know if she wanted anything to do with him. But upon hearing that he was her cousin she was less inclined to go to Gryffindor house. Ryder, before the Sorting Hat had been placed on her head, had wanted to be in the same house as Draco. Everyone waited on bated breath, wanting to hear what the Sorting Hat would proclaim.

"Slytherin," The Sorting Hat announced. The Sorting Hat made this decision not on the traits Ryder valued but on the sole fact that she wanted nothing more to be in Slytherin to be with Draco. It was something the hat had never done before.

The dining hall did not erupt in cheers and applause, not even the Slytherin table. Everyone stayed just as silent as before. No one moved, after a few moments Ryder took the hat off and placed it back on the podium. Everyone watched as she moved back over to Draco's side and took his hand. At this everyone started shouting, it was inaudible to Ryder. She couldn't pick out a single thing anyone said. McGonagall and the other teachers tried very hard for all of ten minutes to quiet and calm the students down. Ryder never had very much patience with loud people, flicked her wrist. At once the hall was silent, people were still shouting but with no avail. Ryder had willed all the students to be mute. The students realized this and began to panic.

"Hey," Ryder shouted to get everyones attention, " I will give you all your voices back, but you can not keep shouting. Got it?"

All the students nodded vigorously, Ryder flicked her wrist and the students had their voices back. The teachers were in a stunned silence. McGonagall quickly rushed into action.

"Miss Daniels, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger please follow me," McGonagall snapped heading for the door Ryder hadn't seen was behind her.

Instantly they were in the Headmaster's Office and books were flying around, they had to duck several times as books flew through the air. Ryder noticed the three other students who had followed them. There were two boys and a girl. The girl, Ryder could guess, was Hermione Granger. Hermione was a fairly attractive girl, with lovely curly brown hair and big sort of sad eyes. The two boys were very different. one had fiery red hair and the other had jet black hair. Before Ryder could ask Draco to point out which boy was which, McGonagall spoke.

"Ryder this is Hermione Granger," McGonagall pointed to the girl, " Ron Weasley," She then pointed to the red headed boy. He had a pale complexion, with a splash of freckles, and blue eyes. He was very tall, as tall as Draco, and wide shoulders and a broad chest, " And Harry Potter," McGonagall pointed to the last person to be introduced. Harry Potter has a pale complexion, unruly black hair, green eyes, very tall, and muscular. He wore round glasses, and from the spot Ryder was at could see the famous lightning bolt shaped scar.

Draco had told Ryder how Harry got that scar. And Ryder felt sad for him, but not enough that she'd go and give Harry a hug. Ryder didn't care if he was the nicest guy on the planet she was not going anywhere near anymore male cousins. No one talked as McGonagall searched book after book. She finally looked up after a couple of minutes.

"Miss Daniels is your cousin Mr. Potter, it would seem that your grandfather had a muggle family before wedding your grandmother. It would seem that your grandfather's muggle family had supposedly died in a house fire, but Edward Potter made it out alive and was put in foster care when no one could find your grandfather. Edward at age eleven was accepted into Hogwarts and met Mary Matters. After their schooling they married and two years later Ryder was born," McGonagall reading from a book stated.

"Well how could James not know about Edward if they both had the same name," asked Hermione.

"Edward had been very young when the house fire occurred and after a few years took another last name. He was then known as Edward Daniels. Edward and Mary were in Gryffindor and were a year ahead of James," McGonagall again read from a book.

"How did my parents die, my uncle said that my parents died in a car crash," Ryder asked, she grabbed Draco's arm afraid of the answer. Everyone saw this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all slightly frown at the gesture.

"They were killed by Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir is a werewolf who had wanted to infect as many people as possible. Fenrir attacked your parents to infect them, but your parents fought back and ended up getting killed," Mcgonagall said gravely.

Silent tears rolled down Ryder's cheeks, there was a pain in her chest and a huge lump in her throat, she cried for the parents she never got a chance to know. Draco turned to her and gently wiped away her tears. Ryder buried her face in his chest and Draco wrapped his arms around her. The others in the room watched this display. They had never seen Malfoy so gentle or caring to anyone or anything. 'Maybe she'll change him for the better,' thought Hermione. The others gave Ryder a few minutes to compose herself, when she turned around to face everyone her eyes were puffy and a little red. Ryder stayed locked in Draco's comforting embrace.

"Headmistress what side did Edward and Mary fight on," Harry asked. Draco tensed waiting for an answer.

"They didn't choose a side. They choose to live in the muggle world and live muggle lives," McGonagall said addressing Harry.

"How is it that Ryder is in Slytherin and not in Gryffindor like her parents or Harry," Ron asked, Ryder tensed at this question because everyone turned to her for an answer.

"I, uh, don't want to be in the same house as Harry," Ryder said uncomfortable with everyone staring at her.

"Why," asked Hermione, perplexed.

McGonagall answered this one, "Last night Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid, and myself rescued Miss Daniels from her awful uncle's family. When we arrived Miss Daniels cousin Jason had attacked her," McGonagall went on to explain the events that occurred the night before, Ryder flicked her wrist and showed the memory she had of last night with everyone.

Now when you share a memory, you don't just see what the person saw you feel as if it were happening to you. You feel what the person felt, you see it not through their eyes but your own. With Ryder's memory everyone felt her terror and her will to fight. When the memory ended Hermione rushed over and gave Ryder a hug, Ron followed Hermione's lead.

"Headmistress should we maybe try the Sorting Hat again," this was asked by Draco. He had only asked it because Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all thinking it and wanting to try again. They wanted to be sure that she wasn't supposed to be in Gryffindor.

"No, she is to be in Slytherin," said a voice from above. Everyone looked up to see the Sorting Hat sitting on top of a shelf.

"It's settled," said McGonagall, " Now Ryder needs things for school and I think it would be good for the lot of you to all go now and show her around. I'm giving you all the rest of the day off to help her."

Ron let out a whoop, happy to be let out of class, Hermione and Harry equally excited. They left at once to change and grab money. Draco and Ryder left last, they followed Harry and his friends up to Gryffindor Tower. Many students on the way up looked at Ryder, some with disgust and other with hatred. A few were even curious. Draco and Ryder were again in the Gryffindor Tower alone. They sat together on a couch, and waited.

"Draco," Ryder said looking at him, "Do you think that I should here in Gryffindor or in Slytherin with you?"

" Well, I should say that really you should be in here, but then I wouldn't be telling the truth. I really want you in Slytherin," Draco said looking Ryder in the eye.

At this Ryder was full of happiness. That's the answer she really wanted. Ryder shifted slightly on the couch. And before she could chicken out or have someone or something interrupt them, Ryder leaned forward and kissed Draco. His lips were soft against her's, and he didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Draco wanted to kiss her since the night before, when she pleaded with him to stay. The kiss deepened when Ryder parted her lips and allowed Draco's tongue to enter her mouth. She shifted again, this time straddling Draco's right thigh. She placed her hands on his shoulders to help balance. Draco's hands were at Ryder's hips, but they slowly moved up her back.

Someone coughed startling the couple on the couch. They didn't move from their positions but looked over at Harry, who was bright red with anger, Ron, who had his hand next to his mouth to indicate he was the one who coughed, and Hermione, who was bright red with embarrassment.

Author's Note: so how was that? please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
